Forum:Mass Effect Series Article
The puropse of this page would be to provide some information about the series as a whole. The page would link to the various article pages, Mass Effect, etc, and provide a brief overview of what the item is about. Lancer1289 19:28, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Comments Yeah seeing as Wikipedia has one, maybe us having one wouldn't be so bad. It certainly would make some of the more well known articles eaiser to find. I say put one up, general ideas first, then we tune everything so it looks up to this wiki's standards. MEffect Fan 19:32, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :Currently I am working on a sandbox page and I will provide a link in the template above when I can get it finished. I can only type so fast :). Lancer1289 19:36, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Great idea. I was wondering why the Mass Effect Series link on the sidebar wasn't going anywhere; apparently we never had an article. I'm thinking we need a Series category too, something to classify all ME media (like Mass Effect: Incursion, which currently has zero categories, and is too small a thing for its own Incursion category). I'll just make it now, I don't think it's something anyone will strongly oppose. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:46, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Actually, I need a little input. Should it be "Category:Series" or "Category:Media"? -- Commdor (Talk) 19:48, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Series would be better in my opinion. We'd have to leave the current tempalte alone becuase that serves a purpose. We'd just have to add the category to the necessary articles. Games, books, and comic books. Lancer1289 19:55, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::It'd be easy to modify the Series template to automatically add the necessary category. I don't think any page uses the template which -shouldn't- go into this new category, correct? Dammej 20:03, June 25, 2010 (UTC) For better or worse the deed is done. I wasn't sure if the collectors' editions and soundtracks for ME and ME2 should be included, so I left them out. Feel free to add the category to them if you think they fit. -- Commdor (Talk) 20:07, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Can I suggest that you move the article into the project namespace, Lancer? Having it in your sandbox makes it ambiguous whether anyone can edit the article to make major additions. In the project namespace there's no such worry. Dammej 20:17, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :It slipped my mind that the wiki also has a sandbox. I have moved the information there. Now I'll go and bash my head into wall a few times. Lancer1289 20:50, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok I have posed the information to the link above. As it is the main wiki space, no need to worry about it being in my sandboxes, as it is in the Wiki's now. So get's get this project off the ground. Lancer1289 21:19, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :I changed the discussion page in the template above to the talk page for the sandbox. I think any comments about how to better organize or improve the article should go there. Comments on administrative details for this project (like whether it should be done, name suggestions, redirects maybe) should go here. Dammej 21:26, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I've added some information to the article and now am just wondering if there is anything else that can be added. Again please direct all conversation to the article talk page and hopefully we can get this moved into the mainspace soon. Lancer1289 06:16, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Since we have the article complelte, I have removed the article into the mainspace, removed the links to the sandbox, and finally changed the menu. So yet another project successfully completed. Lancer1289 20:50, July 23, 2010 (UTC) :Next time, maybe make some effort at outreach? I mean, look at how many people were contacted for opinions on creating the Policy Forum. And look at how many have been contacted for input on issues such as changing the appearance enemy info boxes. Now compare that to how many messages were left on talk pages soliciting opinions for this proposal. None. Not a one. Just throwing this out there. More opinions = more people looking for and noticing issues = more fixes = less issues when the page is implemented. SpartHawg948 22:30, July 23, 2010 (UTC)